A witch among Demigods
by HinaJang
Summary: Hermione is waiting for Harry when she is attacked by a girl. A blonde, gray-eyed girl. That's right, our favorite butt-kicking, girl demigod Annabeth. I wrote this out of boredom. Please rate/review if you want me to continue. I know the beginning is short, but at least it is a beginning. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR THE PERCY JACKSON ONES!
1. Unexpected

Hermione

Hermione was walking up and down the alley where she was supposed to meet Harry when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Hermione quickly turned around. It seemed to be a blonde girl of 15 to 16 years old. Wait. Hermione stilled. Was that girl's eyes gray? Hermione blinked and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them the girl was gone! Suddenly there was blood running down Hermione's cheek! She was bleeding! The blonde girl then appeared. Was she a witch? No. Hermione thought. The girl was holding a dagger! Hermione took out her wand. She was going to teach this girl a lesson. Hermione did several spells, but none of them worked! NONE! Hermione was getting weary. The blonde had landed several blows and seemed full of energy. Hermione had scratches all over her, and had not landed a single blow. The girl kept disappearing and reappearing, slashing at Hermione. No more than a second later Hermione's wand snapped and she fell over. She had a large wound on the left side of her stomach. She was losing a lot of blood. The girl came closer.

"Nice try witch!" she sneered. "I took Hermes vitamins so your magic has no effect on me!"

Hermes? Vitamins? What was going on?

Then the girl saw the wound. " You're not disappearing? So you're not Gaea's puppet?" The girl looked confused. " Di Immortales!" the girl cried. " You're a mortal!" The girl cursed. "Damn you Hera! You're the witch! You made me wound an innocent mortal! Don't you worry." the blonde said to Hermione. "I'll get you help even if it kills me!" the girl looked desperate.

Hermione was having trouble breathing now.

The blonde took out a cell. "Chiron," she said. "I need to get to camp ASAP! I've wounded a mortal! No, I'm not joking!" The girl was on the verge of tears. "Please hurry!" she cried! "This girl is on the verge of death!"

Hermione Heard nothing after that. Her world blacked out.


	2. Making blood

Annabeth POV

I was horrified. Not only did I attack a mortal, I fatally wounded her! How could I have been so stupid?! Hera told me that there was an evil witch, not a mortal! Sure the girl could use magic but she seemed far from evil. I played with my fingers nervously as I made my way back to camp with Butch, a son of Iris, on a pegasus chariot. Hopefully, the Apollo kids would be able to heal the mortal before; well I didn't want to think of the possibility. I just wanted to help diminish Gaea's forces! I never wanted this! I looked over at the girl who was lying at the back of the chariot. I had temporarily covered the wound in bandages to stop the flow of blood as much as I could. The girl must have done something to seriously anger Hera. I was going to have a good scream at Hera when I got back to camp. Butch suddenly tapped my shoulder.

"Annabeth," he said. "We're here."

Jennifer's POV

"Make way!" I yelled, trying to get through the mass of demigods trying to see what was going on. Annabeth had returned with a mortally wounded girl. I had only learned this a few moments ago when Annabeth Iris messaged me. Trying to heal a mortal would be difficult. I was running to the infirmary. My bff, Morgan, ran alongside me.

"I believe you need my assistance?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Arriving at the infirmary, I got my first look at the girl. She was seriously pale. She was going to die of blood loss. I conjured a flame to monitor her condition. It was pale and gray, not good. "I need water Morgan!" She is the only daughter of Poseidon, alive anyway. Morgan nodded and got some water to float in front of me. I took some blood from the mortal and mixed it with the water. I then boiled it using my special flames. To clear up any confusion, I am a daughter of Apollo. I also have distant relations to Hephaestus, thus healing and fire powers. The mix turned thick and red just like blood, it was blood. I had found out a way to create a kind of grown blood exactly for situations like this. I out the blood in an IV and sighed. It was done. All that was left was for the girl to heal. Ambrosia definitely was not going to be an option. The flame now glowed a faint orange. Still in bad shape but the girl was getting better. Hopefully, she would be able to stand up and live.

That's all for now! Please rate and review please if you want more! I promise to get chapters up faster and chapters will be longer. Cu latah!


	3. Hermione wakes up

**I may be getting better at this uploading stuff. Maybe? I'm not sure. So it's definite that I'll update every week on Tuesday or Thursday, unless I fall horribly ill and die. So to answer some questions, Percy is NOT DEAD! Why would I do that? I meant that Morgan was the only DAUGHTER of Poseidon alive. Percy is fine! So as for the setting for this story. With all drama going on in the HoO I decided to make this story at camp as if nothing ever happened. This just means that Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo are at camp. Nico's fine too and is not as drawn away from people. So… Hope you like this! Please rate/review after reading! Ich liebe dich minna! **

**Still necessary to do…. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

Hermione's POV

When I came to my head hurt really badly. Like something smashed my brain and put it back in my head. Where was I anyway? A blonde girl… that's right! I was stabbed! Was I dead? I tried to sit up but was stopped by pain running through my body from my abdomen. I was then suddenly pushed back.

"It's great that you're awake but you shouldn't move so quickly. My healing abilities are great but pretty limited when it comes to mortals." I looked up and saw an Asian girl?

"What th-,"

"Just calm down." Another girl approached me. She had strange blue highlights in her hair. "No one will hurt you here." She stopped and sat down on a stool next to the bed? I guess I was in some sort of clinic.

Looking around I saw several other people in beds too. Were they stabbed as well?

"Really sorry about what happened to you. Annabeth wasn't really trying to kill you. She was trying to kill an evil witch not a mortal. Why did you even have a wand?"

"I don't feel obligated to answer any questions until mine are answered first."

"Wow Jen, she talks all fancy like you!" The girl with the highlights laughed.

"I don't have an accent! And I just like more complicated words!" The Asian girl punched the other playfully. I waved my hands to get their attention.

"Hello? Can I interrupt?" Both girls stared at me.

"Sorry we always manage to ramble off." Highlights nodded her head in agreement. "My name is Jennifer and this is my best friend Morgan." The girl with the highlights waved.

"Nice to meet you!"

Jennifer continued. "You were in critical condition so I healed you."

"With my help!" Morgan added.

Jennifer sighed. "Yes, with your help."

Healed me? Were these people witches like me? "How did you do that? What kind of magic was it?" she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I don't do magic. That stuff is for the Hecate kids. I healed you with no magic, just a little sea and sun!"

"What are you talking about? This is creating more questions than answers!"

She took my hand and slowly helped me up. "The easiest way to explain is to show you. You ready?" I nodded.

I walked to the exit with them and a dazzling sun embraced me, covering me in its warmth. I opened my eyes.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home to all demigods." She pointed straight ahead. "Those are the cabins, one for each God and Goddess. She pointed to a specific cabin that had encryptions and what looked like spells. "That," she said. "Is the Hecate cabin, that's where the magic happens, literally."

I shook my head in confusion. "Explain more?" Jennifer and Morgan smiled at me.

"Sure!" Said Morgan. "But first let's go to my cabin. Less nosy people there."

"Ok?"

They both grabbed my hands and said in unison.

"Let's go!"

I was pulled through crowds of teenagers. Some were model like pretty, others were fighting with swords? This was definitely a strange place. We were approaching what looked like a small house. Morgan said cabin but this did not look anything like a cabin.

"Follow me." Morgan continued to pull me but Jennifer had let go earlier.

"Any more pulling and she'll lose her hand Morgan, and I cannot regenerate hands."

"Oops." Morgan dropped my hand. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I told her. "I can still feel my pulse."

They both laughed. I laughed with them.

"Come inside!" Morgan gestured me in this time, not dragging me.

Inside there was a couple of beds, some shelves, and a fountain in the middle. The entire room seemed like it was underwater. Ripples danced on the walls.

"Welcome to cabin number three, the Poseidon cabin!"

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"Wait until you see the Apollo cabin!" Jennifer twirled around the room for some reason… "So we should answer your questions now I guess." She sat down on a bed. "You can sit down here. Just don't touch the other bed and the stuff near it." Jennifer pointed to a bed parallel to the one she was on.

"Why's that?" I was curious.

"Because that's my brother's stuff." Morgan sat down too. "This bed is mine. The other ones will probably never be occupied."

"How so?"

"It would be illegal for my dad to have any more kids."

"What?! Why would it be illegal?"

"Because it would break the pact made between the Big Three and cause war and wreak havoc on the world. Though that's the least of my worries."

I only became more and more curious. "So who's your father?"

"Poseidon."

"WHAT?!"

**A sidenote. If you loving (not really) readers want the chapters to be longer let me know!**


	4. Tears and Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT (DOES THIS GET OLD FOR ANYONE? ANYBODY?)**

Percy's POV

"Hey! Annabeth!" I saw Annabeth outside the Big House, leaning against one of the walls. I was walking toward her when I saw something wrong. She seemed very deep in thought. Not that was anything new but what she was thinking about made her seem a bit… clouded? Would that be the best way to describe it? Why do I keep thinking in questions anyway? I did it again… back to Annabeth. What was even stranger was the fact that she hadn't noticed me yet. That is scary, very scary. "Hey Annabeth, you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder carefully, not meaning to startle her.

"What have I done? That Hera really is going to get it this time." She mumbled under her breath.

"Are you okay?" What did Hera do this time?

"Oh, hi Percy! Didn't see you there." She looked fine on the outside but I could tell that the smile was forced. Plus, her voice was strained. Annabeth was not a good actress.

"You're hiding something. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, fine, fine!" Her voice went higher with every word.

I shook my head. "You're a terrible liar Annabeth."

She smiled a genuine smile this time. "You're right. But I'm surprised that you haven't heard yet."

"Heard what?"

She took my hand. "Can we go talk somewhere else?"

"We can go down to the beach."

"That'll be fine, as long as there are no Nerids."

I laughed. "No Nerids."

"Great."

We walked down to the beach. Even though she seemed a bit better, Annabeth still seemed as if she had the world on her shoulders, wait, she's already done that. The salty air hit me and I instantly felt relaxed, Annabeth seemed pretty comfortable too, stretching out. I came up to her. "So what's on your mind? As your boyfriend I have a right to know." I sat down next to her.

She shoved me a little. A playful shove, really. "No time for jokes Seaweed Brain."

"Ok then."

She took a deep breath, looked at the horizon and started to talk. "I went to England today, Hera said that there was a threat that she wanted to get rid of. I wasn't sure about listening to her but she said that it was a powerful witch in Gaea's force." She shook her head. "I had no choice. I wanted this war to end." She looked at me, tears brimmed her stormy eyes. "She tricked me Percy. She tricked me into hurting a mortal." The tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Annabeth, I'm sure that person will be fine. The healers here are pretty good you know?" I had so many questions but my priority was to cheer Annabeth up. I rubbed the tears of her face. "Everything will be fine. That mortal will be fine."

"I almost killed her Percy! She was completely vulnerable when I attacked her. How could I do something so terrible? I'm a monster!" More and more tears sprang from her eyes. I was completely stunned. I had never seen her this broken before.

"Hey, we've fought monsters before and you are far from one. You are a glowing goddess. Hera tricked you, it's not your fault. That girl will be fine." I hugged her close. "But if you want to cry, you can."

She cried on my shoulder long and hard and I absorbed every second of it, trying to understand her feelings. Annabeth would be fine and so would that girl. I sighed, the sun was setting, casting a warm glow on the beach. Annabeth had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She slept peacefully, no longer seeming burdened.

I carried her carefully to the Athena cabin, everyone else was at the bonfire. I walked in and carefully put her down on her bed. "Good night Wisegirl." It may have been unfair of me but I kissed her there, it wasn't a very long kiss. I walked out and went to my cabin. I didn't feel like going to the bonfire today. Looking to the sky I sent a silent message to Hera. I swear on the River Styx, I will not let you hurt Annabeth ever again. I swear. Hera would have to watch out because she was going to have a piece of my mind along with Annabeth's. She would pay.

Jennifer's POV

A sharp pain made me lose my balance. My head suddenly hurt like crazy.

"Hey Jen, you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "I just need to do something. Wait a sec."

"Ok…"

"I quickly walked out. Sorry, can you wait a bit?"

The girl nodded. "It's fine. I can wait."

"Thanks." I walked out of Cabin 3 and walked to mine. No one was there. Thank the gods, I didn't want anyone finding out.

I grabbed a pen and my notepad. My hand then suddenly moved across the pad as if possessed. At least that's how I would describe it. I had no control over my hand. I could swear that if I cut off my hand, the hand would keep moving.

This only happened occasionally. I would get a horrendous headache and suddenly have a crave to write. The creepy thing, the words I wrote were not my own.

My hand flew across the paper leaving strange phrases and lines. I was one heck of a poet nut I could never write what my hand was writing. Those words predicted the future. I had tried constantly to destroy the writings but they would always come back. Appearing in another page in my notepad or letters in my book would rearrange themselves. I could not run from the words. Once, I had avoided writing and I had started to cough blood. It was so scary. I had to do this or my life would be in peril.

My hand stopped and I leaned against my chair, panting. It took a lot of strength to keep writing. Finally catching my breath, I carefully read the words.

_She hides her secrets,_

_Holding them well._

_Not knowing if she is in hell._

_That ginger girl may be the fall,_

_Of all demigods,_

_Big or small._

_Be wary but do not fear. _

_For the witch has come here first._

_Change the future,_

_Change it fast!_

_Or the Demigod race,_

_May not last._

_A witch among Demigods._

_Walk carefully and do not,_

_Fall_

**How's that for a chapter? Over a thousand words! Accomplishment! My laptop was acting all crazy like so I couldn't update yesterday. Sorries! So Percy is kinda lovey dovey in this chapter. As for the end? I can't really explain that. If you want to find out you'll have to wait till next week. Please rate/review! Ich Liebe Dich Minna~**


	5. A LOT MORE Explaining

**I did say that the next chapter would come up next week but I decided that I would upload another chapter today since there are no spoilers about the last POV. Please rate/review when done reading. Ich liebe dich minna~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT **

Morgan's POV

Jennifer had left. I wonder if she had a migraine. She seemed to leave a lot recently. Oh well.

The look on the girl's face clearly told me she was shocked. Figures. Judging by her appearance she was obviously was not a demigod, she would have been claimed by now if she was. She looked around 17, Jenny and I were only 13. I smiled at her. "I can explain my "parentage" but first can you tell us your name please? I mean that would be nice to know."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I took it.

"Nice to meet you too Hermione!"

"Now about that explanation..."

"I'm back!" Jen ran back into the cabin.

Wait what? Oops.

"Continuing with what I just said."

"Oops." Jen said. "Sorry."

I looked straight at Hermione. "So," I started and clasped my hands together. This was going to be a long story. "This place is called Camp Half-Blood. This is where demigods go not only to be safe but to train to become heroes. Excluding some Aphrodite kids of course." Hermione looked even more confused.

"A demigod? What's that?"

"A demigod is half human half god. This basically means that everyone here has a god parent and a mortal parent. Jennifer here is a daughter of Apollo."

Jennifer waved.

"Wait." Hermione shook her head. "By what do you mean **A** daughter?"

"Apollo has more than one kid. That's what cabins are for. Everyone in one cabin has the same godly parent."

"Basically," said Jennifer, "the gods fall in love and make love in a never ending cycle."

Only Jennifer... "Thank you for that explanation Jennifer but we're trying to explain not completely weird out."

"Well, I think we've already wierded her out. What could be weirder than being a demigod?"

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly shut it again. Was she going to say something? Never mind. I shook my head at it. "As I mentioned earlier, Poseidon is my dad. You know that he is the brother of Zeus and Hades right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Those three are the strongest gods there are. to prevent a war, the Big Three, as we like to call them, made a promise to never have kids. Although," I said. "There have been a few exceptions."

"Like who?" She asked.

"Me for one. There's also my brother Percy, Thalia grace, her brother Jason Grace, Nico di-"

"But Nico doesn't count Morgan! He was born before the pact remember?"

"Oh yeah... Oops."

Hermione was still listening intently.

"Forget that last part. Anyway, there's My brother and me and Thalia and Jason. Thalia and Jason are kids of Zeus."

"Okay... So what's so special about being a demigod?" Hermione seemed to have tons of questions.

"For one, we can inherit special abilities. Jennifer here is pretty artistic, musical, and pretty good at healing. That's how she healed you earlier. She was using abilities, not magic. Demigods also have some downsides, we attract monsters, are usually dyslexic and have ADHD although some more severe cases than others. One of the demigods here for example, Leo Valdez, wouldn't be able to keep still if you deprived him of sugar for years. ADHD to the max!"

"So is everyone here a child of a god?" Hermione asked.

"Well...no. The camp director here, Mr. D is a god."

"Really? Which one?"

"Dionysus, but don't get on his bad side. Wait, does he have a good side Jennifer?" I looked to her.

She shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Well, ignore what I just said then. Oh yeah, there are satyrs, nymphs, nerids, a hellhound, some pegasi, and Chiron."

"Wait." Hermione made an X with her arms. "THE Chiron?"

"As in the famous hero teacher centaur, yeah."

"How is this even possible? Greek gods are just stories. How should I know if I'm just dreaming? If this is just an illusion and someone's tricking me?"

I got up from my bed. "I can give you proof if that's what you want."

"Proof would be lovely. If you have any that is."

"Can I show off the Morgan?" Jen looked really excited. She did that when she wanted to show off, not bragging at all.

"Knock yourself out Jennifer."

"Yayz! Let's go to the beach! No one will be there now!" She started to jump up and down.

"Fine, but don't make a big scene, the camper will notice."

"I'll try to tone it down."

"So." I said to Hermione. "Let's go to the beach."

Hermione's POV

This was crazy. No way. This was NOT real. Those strange girl's ahead of me, Jennifer and Morgan were chatting and skipping along. Were they even sane? Was I just being crazy and hallucinating? I wanted to believe that what was happening wasn't real but every second made it seem more real. Gods having kids, heroes? I already knew about centaurs and pegasi but these "demigods" seemed to live in a completely new world. What could those girls do to make me believe? They certainly didn't seem like witches. I slowly got lost in my head, looking for answers.

"We're here!"

I stopped in my tracks. We were on a beautiful beach. There was no trash anywhere on the sand and the water gleamed. All the beaches I had seen were covered in people and rubbish, this beach was clean and untouched. THe sun was starting to slowly sink behind the water.

"I'll go first since it's better to see my ability when the sun's still out." Morgan ran into the water. Was that girl crazy? Wait, she wasn't getting wet. Was it some sort of spell? Jennifer ran into the water too. She didn't get wet either. What was going on?

"Come on in Hermione! The water won't bite!" Morgan yelled to me from the water.

"How are you doing that?" I yelled back. I didn't trust these girls, not yet.

"Nothing bad will happen. I can assure you that we won't kill you or sink you."

It wasn't like I had any choice but to go into the water with them, so I did. I walked carefully to the water. I was certainly expecting for something to happen. I stepped into the water but I didn't get wet. Trying to test my luck I scooped up some of the water. I could feel the cool water against the palm of my hand but when I let the water fall from my fingers, my hands were completely dry.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg! Come on ! I can show you some more cool stuff! Hurry! Before the sun sets!"

I was really curious now. I walked toward them and said, "Take me to your leader."

Morgan smiled, took my hand and all three of us descended into the sea.


	6. Our stories

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry! My computer was glitching and I lost my chapter and had to write it again! Ughhhhhhhh. Anyway, please rate/review after reading. Let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing but the story**

Hermione's POV

I was completely mesmerized. It wasn't because the view under the water was breathtaking, though it was, I was taken away by the wonder of these girl's abilities. I could move freely in the water as if there was no pressure on my body, I could breathe for God's sake! My hands were dry and so was the rest of me. What kind of power did these girls have?

"Do you want to meet my friend Hermione? I'm sure Rainbow would love to meet you! She's very friendly." Morgan asked.

"Is Rainbow another camper?"

"No silly!" Jennifer laughed. "Rainbow is our Hippocampi friend!"

"Here Rainbow!" Morgan yelled out into the vast sea.

"Hippoc-" I was interrupted by something that shot past me. "Wha-"

"Hi Rainbow!" Morgan swam up to what I guessed was a Hippocampi, she pet it talking to it. "Did you miss me? I mossed you too! No, Percy isn't with me. Really? Good for you!"

"Is this normal?" I turned to Jennifer who as beside me.

"Yeah." She said casually. "Perks of being a seaweed spawn include: breathing underwater, seeing underwater, talking to aquatic/marine creatures/animals, healing in water, and controlling water."

"And this isn't magic. Right?"

"Yeah, we don't do magic. Why do you keep asking about magic anyway?"

"N-no reason!" I stammered. I wasn't ready to tell these girls that I was a witch, not yet. "Hermione! Come meet Rainbow!" Morgan waved for me to come over.

"O-okay." I swam up to Morgan and Rainbow and Jennifer followed suit. "H-hello Rainbow. Nice to meet you." Rainbow whinnied and nudged my hand.

"She wants you to pet her." Morgan said.

"Oh." I pet her on her muzzle and I realized that I was being silly, Rainbow was no threat to me. "Nice girl, good girl Rainbow!"

"She likes you Morgan."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jennifer had swam behind me.

"So do you want to come out of the water? It's getting pretty dark."

"It's probably best that we do." Said Morgan. "Let's go up." Rainbow gave a sad cry. "We'll come back later Rainbow. Goodnight!" Rainbow swam off and I couldn't see her anymore.

The water pushed us up to the shore, probably Morgan controlling the water. I was completely dry, despite being in the water before. The sun had completely set and the stars shined bright in the sky. I spun around in the sand. I wasn't sure why but I just felt at peace for the first time since I had woken up. I wanted to enjoy myself even if it was just for a moment.

"Do you like lightshows Hermione?" Jennifer asked me. She was spinning around too, laughing. Wait, was she glowing?"

"If you're wondering about the glowing it's completely normal." Morgan informed me Like Jennifer informed me before about Morgan. "A side effect of Jennifer's abilities."

"What does she do?"

She gestured toward her. "See for yourself."

"I'm going to start now!" Jennifer yelled to us from where she was which was about 15 feet away. "Look to the sky!"

"Why should I?"

"Just do it."

"Okay.." I looked to the sky. I fell down after that. Flames now decorated the sky above us. The flames took shape of stars and planets. If that wasn't cool enough, the flames were in color! I wasn't sure how she did it, but Jennifer had made flames that sparkled as If it had glitter in it. It was breathtaking. Flames danced across the sky, I assumed that Jennifer had the ability to control fire. Then the flames slowly dissipated leaving the stars visible again.

"So," Jennifer ran up to me with a happy face. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it. How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "It's all in the genes I guess. I'm a bit of a special case though. It's a long story, but if you want to listen I can tell it."

"I have time." I sat down onto the sand. "Tell me your story. I'm all ears." Morgan had sat down too.

"Well," she started. "Demigods get their 'Powers' from their godly parent like being naturally drop dead beautiful or having a green thumb. I have a mix of godly genes in me. My father is Apollo, the sun god, but my a lot of greats, grandfather is Hephaestus. This results in me having artistic ability in literature and music, healing abilities, excellent aim at archery, sucking at basketball, good at tinkering things, and yes, conjuring multi-colored flames."

"That's incredible." I sat in awe of these girls. They were children of Gods and I was just a human who could do magic. I seemed incredibly ordinary compared to them.

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows though."

"What?"

"That's what you were thinking right?" Jennifer gazed up to the sky, looking a bit sad. "We get hunted down by monsters; we're constant targets of Gaea's armies. A lot of our stories are tragic. For one, Leo Valdez, he lost his mother in a fire when he was a kid. Worst of all, he was blamed for the incident. As demigods, we can never live normal lives. The more powerful a demigod is, the easier it is to find them. Not too many demigods live to a ripe old age. Morgan would probably be dead by now if she hadn't been found by Chiron."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was so hard."

"Your reaction was completely normal. At least you didn't yell out that you wanted to be one of us." I knew that Morgan was trying to make me feel better but I couldn't help but pity them, never being able to lead normal lives. Witches and wizards could lead normal, as close to normal lives. They were granted a great power but it had so many negative consequences.

"Well," Jennifer stood up and reached out to me with a smile. "It's getting late. We should get to bed now." Morgan stood up too.

"Would you like to sleep in my cabin Hermione? I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind. It wouldn't cause any inconveniences."

"Thank you Morgan. I guess I'll sleep with you then."

"Good." Jennifer nodded her head in approval. "Let's get to sleep then. Goodnight Hermione and Morgan! See you in the morning!" She waved to us then ran to her cabin.

I walked with Morgan to her cabin. Her brother, Percy, was asleep on his bed. We moved quietly and crept into bed. I slept with many questions but I felt more at ease. I fell asleep quickly and dreamed of underwater worlds and dancing flames.

Jennifer POV

I walked slowly to my cabin. I wasn't in a hurry to get there. That poem earlier, it couldn't have been talking about Hermione right? True that she had ginger-ish hair but she didn't seem like a witch. Wait, she kept mentioning magic. It couldn't be. I stopped in my tracks. Annabeth said that Hera had made her wound Hermione. She obviously saw Hermione as some sort of threat. Did Hera know anything about this? Had I written some sort of prophecy? Oh Gods. I needed help but I wasn't sure who to turn to. Morgan was probably asleep by now and I didn't want to alarm Chiron. Rachel, she would know what to do. I ran into the woods where I knew I would find her. I had to get to her or, I wasn't sure what would happen. I just hoped that Hermione wouldn't be a part in any of this mess.


	7. So many questions, too little answers

Jennifer POV

"Rachel!" I was panting hard, my breath hard and short. "I need your help Rachel!"

"I know," she turned and faced me. "I felt that there was something wrong here. So, that new girl, it's about her right? The ginger mortal."

I wasn't surprised at all. After all, Rachel was the host of the Oracle. "So Rachel, can we talk? I mean, how much do you know?"

"Enough to know about your clairvoyance abilities."

"Oh."

She took my hand and led me through the woods. "We can go to my place and talk."

"Your cave?"

She laughed, the noise echoed through the silent woods. "Yeah, my hole in the mountain."

Since I didn't know where Rachel's 'place' was, Rachel led me to it. I don't know about anybody else, but once my adrenaline goes up, it stays up for a while. I found it almost impossible to calm myself down.

In the cave, we sat and talked about what was going on. About my new ability and what I had written earlier. Rachel was calm and seemed to know everything but I knew that wasn't true. The only thing Rachel couldn't tell me much about was Hermione.

"No clues, no signs, nothing. I never knew about Hermione until I felt some sort of strange presence earlier today, I knew nothing before that."

"So the question still stands then." I looked towards the cave's entrance. "Who is the mortal Hermione?"

"Well," she said. "Our only lead right now, unfortunately, is Hera." She sighed. Hera was infamous for bothering us demigods.

"That means a trip to Olympus. At least Hera isn't that bad to me at least."

"Whatever your secret is to making Hera happy Jennifer, is a complete mystery."

"Yeah, was it because I admired her when I was little?"

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe."

I said goodbye to Rachel and thanked her for her help. When I was walking to my cabin, it had become pretty late. I could tell by looking at the position of the moon. The stars shined and I could make out some constellations. Olympus, it probably wasn't going to be difficult getting Hera to listen but it may be difficult to get to Olympus. How was I going to explain this to Chiron without giving everything away? Better yet, how was I supposed to get past Mr. D?

I entered my cabin, walking silently to my bunk. As I laid there I wondered about Hermione. Was she really the witch described in my poem? Was she even a witch? The questions stayed unanswered when I fell asleep but little did I know that I would find the answers sooner than I thought.

I woke up the next morning to explosions and screaming.

**La la la la~ Really short chapter since I wanted the cliffhanger to be there. Sincerely sorry for the really late updates. I'll try to upload earlier if possible. So… what will happen to our demigod friends? Is Hermione truly the witch in the poem? What part does Hera play in all of this? Find out next week when I upload again! Oh and a list of people I want to thank! **

A Strange Girl

Carthage5

DarkStars52

Daughter of Chaos 98

HollyGlow26748

Ivy000

Love and kill

MakaAlbarnxSoulEater4ever

MoonWatersLight

Naosuegi

PJO FOREVER

Perse B.J

The Butterfly Dreamer

Xby

alaskanwoman25

arashikaze

blahaxe

blankslate37

coolgle

cosmoGirl666

josephineparry04

kronos army

lucky15371

lunazul22

shadowside1990

**Thank you all for following this story! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I like writing! Rate and review please! Ich Liebe Dich Minna~**


	8. The battle with the Witch

Morgan's POV

"What's going on? Hermione? Wake up Hermione!" I screamed at her until my throat burned. Hermione's eyes were glowing, she was floating in the air yelling things like _Diffindo _and _Expulso_. What was going on? Chaos surrounded me, demigods all around me were trying to attack her. Throwing spears, shooting arrows, even the Hecate kids were trying to get to her using spells but nothing, NOTHING worked. I sat there in all of the confusion. Hermione, the mortal who I just met yesterday seemed so nice and relatively happy, so why?

"Morgan! Get up Morgan! Snap out of it!" "Wha-" Percy was shaking me, yelling.

"Percy, what's going o-"

"Watch out!"

"_Sectumsempra__!"_

Time seemed to drag on in that moment. Percy jumped in front of me, shielding me from whatever Hermione had shot at me. His cries of pain filled the air. And then, nothing. I had fainted on top of him. I could only faintly hear the screams of the other demigods. When I'm closing my eyes, I could see Jennifer running to me. Was she saying something? I could make out the words

"I'm so sorr-"

Annabeth POV

"Percy!" I screamed out his name. Tears blurred my eyes, I was helpless to do anything to help him. The mortal kept repeatedly shooting spells at me and the others so I couldn't reach him. I have to help him! I put on my cap to see if I could sneak around her. I was nearly there when,

"_Homenum Revelio_!"

Somehow, the mortal used a spell to uncover me and shot another spell at me.

"_Incedio!_"

"Oh no you don't." Leo jumped in front of me taking the impact. He was fine though. It must have been a fire spell. Jason, Piper, and Nico followed him.

"We go on one measly quest and we find the camp in peril. Well, that's normal."

"Attacks won't work on her!" I yelled.

"Well then, anything else?" Nico asked.

"Maybe I could get her to stop using charmspeak?" Piper suggested in a really quiet voice.

"That would probably be ideal," I said. "If you could be loud enough so she could actually hear you."

"One megaphone coming right up!" Leo quickly fashioned a horn kind of contraption. "Here." He said handing it to Piper. "Use this."Piper took the horn thing but looked a bit troubled.

"Do you know her name by chance? I don't want to effect everyone here." Suddenly, Jennifer ran up to us. Wait. She was near Percy before.

"Is Percy o-"

"Percy is fine. I gave him some emergency treatment. Not the best, but he will live."

I was so relieved. Percy was fine.

"Anyway, Piper." She said. "The girl's name is Hermione."

"Hermione. Got it." Piper nodded her head and started to talk into the megaphone thing. "Sleep Hermione! You are very tired so you must want to sleep. Stop shooting spells at us and SLEEP!"

It worked. Hermione fell and some demigods caught her. It was over. The fight anyway. It was definitely time to see Hera. But first, I really needed to see Percy. Jennifer took my hand.

"Let's go to the infirmary." She said in a whispered to me. "Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico. I want you guys to ask Hazel and Frank to come here. I need to tell you guys something really important. Meet you guys in the big house in half an hour. Bring Chiron with you too. They nodded and ran off.

What did Jennifer want to say?

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. This is all my fault. I knew that this was going to happen. I probably should have told someone."

"What are you talking about Jennifer?"

"I mean that I- I-," She looked at her feet. "I have clairvoyance abilities."

"What?!" "I wrote a poem last night, it said that Hermione might attack us. Actually, it said that she might kill all of us." Her voice was choking and I realized that she felt sincerely guilty and felt uncomfortable talking about this.

"Enough of that. Right now I need you to heal Percy and the rest of the injured."

"Yeah."

We got to the infirmary and I was shocked. We didn't have this many wounded since, well... I didn't want to think about it. I walked over to the bed that Percy was in. Next to him was his sister Morgan. Even though I knew that he was going to be okay, Tears blurred my eyes. Wow, in these past few days, I probably cried enough to fill a river.

"He'll be fine Annabeth. he should be up in about ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"I don't deserve any thanks Annabeth. Save it till this is all done. I'm so sorry Annabeth." With that, She walked away and started to heal others in the infirmary and anybody else that was brought to her.

I sat on a stool next to Percy's bed. His face no longer seemed like it was in any pain. His face seemed peaceful. Tears flowed down my face until they suddenly were lifted off of my face.

"Wise girls should not be crying."

"Percy..."

"Come on Annabeth! Where's that girl that I fell in love with?"

"You snore in your sleep." I smiled and hugged him. Everything was fine, for now.

* * *

**So did that meet everyone's expectations? I'm really sorry if I got any of the spells wrong. My Harry Potter lore is a bit rusty. I got to say that I didn't think I would even get this far in the story. As of yesterday, I had over 3000 views on this! A little notice/self advertising, I'm uploading a video on YouTube called Being a Demigod Makes You Stronger, so please check that out if you can. Once its done loading. According to YouTube, that will be in about 300 minutes. Thank you all so much! BTW, if you didn't get the memo last week, starting my summer vacation, I'll be updating this twice a week. Be ready for one heck of a story! Ich Liebe Dich Minna~ **

**Update 6/1/13**

**I fixed it! really sorry everyone!**


	9. A New Prophecy!

**Yeah, I updated today because I'm too impatient to wait for tomorrow. Everyone… It seems that there is a bit of negative feelings about the last chapter… Well, that's fine. So to answer so questions;**

** I just realized that the format of the chapter was all messed up so I sincerely apologize for that.**

** Annabeth is not a daughter of Apollo. Jennifer is a daughter of Apollo.**

** There will be plenty of Percy in the story later, just wait for a bit. As I mentioned earlier, my stories can get a bit lengthy.**

** Jennifer and Morgan are characters based on my best friend and I. Yeah, I guess that this is kind of selfish, but hasn't everyone dreamed of interacting with their fandom? Seriously, you can't really harp at me for incorporating OC's into the story. This is a ****Fanfiction****.**

** And as for Hermione being all evil, well, I guess that's what this chapter is for!**

**So I hope I answered the questions well. I want you guys to know that starting June 14th I'll be updating twice a week, the day depends on how fast I finish the chapters. I'm also thinking of making a Hetalia, PJO crossover! Tell me what you guys think of this?Dah Saranghayo~ (I love you all in Korean^_^ I wanted to change it so I did since I'm Korean)**

* * *

Percy POV

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do Seaweed Brain. You snore a lot!" She laughed but I could clearly see that her eyes were red from crying.

"We should get to Olympus and talk to Hera, she should know something, after all, she was the one who sent you to the girl." I started to get up but Annabeth pushed me back, shaking her head.

"You should rest first, you were hit pretty hard."

I brushed her hands away. "I'm fine Annabeth. I've 'rested' enough already. Since when did a little slash stop me?" Then I remembered when I got hit. I was protecting Morgan. "Is Morgan oka-" I noticed that she was on the bed next to mine. She was fine. Well at least I protected somebody before passing out. "We should go to Olympus Annabeth."

"We need to go to the Big House first. Jennifer has something to say." She took my hand and helped me up. "Let's go."

Remembering something, I smiled. This is for you Morgan. "Allons-y!"

At the Big House, I was a little surprised. Basically all of the big-shot demigods were here. Leo, Piper, Jason, even Hazel, Frank and Nico were here. "Well, who started the party without me?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Jennifer ran up from behind us. She was holding something in her hand. "I need to tell you all something. Sorry about calling you all here."

"What do you want to say Jennifer?" Hazel asked.

"Well," she took a deep breath. "I kind of have a really strange ability…" She looked to the ground, speaking very softly. "I have clairvoyance abilities."

Chiron came right at that time. "I heard that Jennifer had something to say."

"Speak up Jennifer!" Said Leo. He was, as always messing with something in his hands, unable to keep still.

"We kind of can't hear you if you talk that quietly." Said Frank.

"…" She stayed quiet, clutching the paper in her hands.

"What do you need to say?" I asked.

"I can predict the future!" She yelled suddenly.

No one said anything. To be honest, I was really surprised at what she said. Rachel could tell the future but that was because she was the host of the Oracle.

"I wrote another prediction before coming here. It doesn't sound like a prediction though, more a like a prophecy."

That snapped everyone put of it.

"Is this the truth Jennifer?" Asked Chiron, "Can you really foresee the future?"

"Y-yeah… I really am telling the truth! Please believe me!"

"Calm down." Nico sighed. "No one said that they didn't believe you, we're just surprised at your announcement."

"Do you really think you wrote a prophecy?" Jason asked. "Do you think it might be Apollo's blood in you causing this?"

"Probably," said Jennifer. "I can't think of any other explanation."

"Can you read the prophecy out loud Jennifer?" I asked. "Does it relate to what happened today?"

"Yeah. I'll read it right know." She brought the paper up to her face. Oh, that's what the paper was for.

_Too late, I warned you,_

_The war begun,_

_Take action,_

_Take heed,_

_Ride your loyal steeds._

_Travel to the cave of the Greek witch,_

_To the ruined keep of the other._

_You know them well._

_Take the ginger with you,_

_Or your quest may fail._

_Gather the spells of the ancient witch,_

_Trinkets and more._

_Learn the stories of the girl._

_The girl can help in the war,_

_But restrain her well,_

_Lest her be controlled again._

_The ancient witches speak through her like an old friend._

_Greeks, Romans and mortals,_

_ Will go without fail._

_All are required,_

_Or the journey will not prevail._

"Well that answers some questions." Annabeth said. "It says that Hermione was possessed by another witch. I only know about one witch though, that was when Percy got turned into a guinea pig." Everybody started laughing.

"Annabeth! They didn't need to know that!" I said indignantly. Seriously, being described as a helpless rodent is not funny. If Clarisse got a hold of this…

"Medea has, had I mean, an underground mall. She could be the other witch." Jason shrugged. "It's pretty plausible."

"So that means that the two witches are Circe and Medea. Circe has a cave and Medea's mall is a ruined keep!" I said.

"Good job Seaweed Brain! It means that we have to go to Circe and Medea's territory though... that might prove to be troublesome. ."

"It also says that we have to ride Pegasi and other equestrians to get there." Said Hazel, her eyes shining eagerly.

"Probably safer up in the air rather than on the earth." Jason said.

"Not for me." I muttered. Sea god son in the sky? No thank you. But I guess Blackjack could take me. "They're going to talk a lot though."

"Who are going to talk a lot?" Asked Piper.

"The horses." I rolled my eyes. I better bring a lot of sugar with me.

"That's right, you can understand horses can't you. I'm so jealous, I wish I could understand Arion." Hazel sighed, "I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Greeks and Romans have to go on this quest." Said Chiron.

"And Hermione, she has to go too." Jennifer said this and silence fell again.

Poor Hermione probably didn't know about any of this I couldn't imagine being in the problem she was in, although it was similar to what I went through when I came to camp. Confusion and strange things that you couldn't understand, death reaching at you, well, not that part. I'm sure Thanatos wouldn't be a creepy stalker. He didn't seem like that.

"How is Hermione?" Asked Jennifer, "Is she okay? Is she still being controlled?"

"Hermione is currently restrained in the Big House." Chiron said. "I took the wand that she took from the Hecate cabin and left her there."

"How are supposed to convince a mortal to come with us on a life threatening quest?" Said Frank. "If it were me, I'd run away ASAP."

"Thanks Frank." I rolled my eyes. "You are so optimistic."

"I'll go talk to Hermione." Jennifer got up and started to walk towards the Big House. "We need to listen to Hermione, it said so in the prophecy." She turned and continued to walk away. "I need to do something right, just this once."


	10. My confusion and consent

Hermione's POV

"Get away from me!" I thrashed around in my bindings, the ropes burned my skin. "Let me go!" My hysterical screams echoed in the building. Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I tied up? Images flashed through my head. Flames, waves, wind, destruction. Monsters, I thought bitterly. I'm being held by monsters. Kill them! Kill them all! "You monsters can't keep me here!"

"Hermione?"

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Jennifer." She walked into my line of vision. "Are you feeling oka-"

"You're all foul monsters! You will regret ever doing this! The goddess will destroy you all!" I tried to lunge at her but the ropes held me firmly in place. These bloody ropes! Ugh!

"Calm down Hermione, you're being manipulated. Snap out of it, please." She looked at me with pleading eyes but I felt nothing but pure rage and fury.

"I serve the goddess by my own free will you monster!" I spat at her. "You filthy beings don't deserve to live!" I screamed at her, trying to wriggle out of my bindings. Wait, filthy beings? That clicked somehow. Suddenly I felt a tremendous sadness come over me and I began to cry.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" She leaned over and untied me. I collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"I'm sorry for all the things I did. I didn't mean it! I don't know what going on!"

"Calm down Hermione. It's safe now." She looked to me and smiled, a big earnest smile. "I'm glad you woke up."

"I'm glad too."

We sat at a table, I was silent. I didn't know what to say. This girl had welcomed me and then I went and destroyed her home. How did that happen?

"Tea?" She asked.

"Thank you." I took the mug from her and drank it. The familiar warmth made me happier, but I still felt a sense of dread. "Can you explain to me what happened? I don't really recollect anything specific."

From the looked in her eyes I knew that she was pained. "You were possessed Hermione. Circe and Medea took control of you, or at least manipulating you." She blew on her tea seeming really distant; she seemed so different from the cheerful girl that I met before. "You didn't do anything we couldn't fix."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

She bit her lip, looking to the side.

"Jennifer, did I hurt anyone?"

` "You injured about a dozen campers, nothing serious. Percy was hit pretty badly though. But he's okay now!" She looked happier but I knew that she was acting.

"I'm so sorry Jennifer."

"No, I'm really sorry Hermione. No one should live our crazy life, being thrown into our parent's problems. The crazy life of a demigod." She shook her head. "Not everyone survives."

"That's terrible."

"Well the gods keep falling in love."

"I am a witch Jennifer."

She smiled a little. "Figured that much cause you were waving a wand and everything!"

"I am a mudblood witch."

"What's that?"

"Witches and wizards have parents that are witches and wizards. Two magical parents. Mudbloods are the name for witches and wizards that are human, that come from human families. It's not the nicest name but I think it's their way of reminding us that we don't exactly belong with them."

"That's terrible."

"It's nothing compared to your suffering." I looked out the window leaning on my arm.

"Hermione, we kind of need your help. You see, there's a new quest that we have to go on and it says that you have to go with us."

"I want to help you. I want to make up for what I did."

"It will be really dangerous Hermione. Monsters, spirits, and other gods will be out to get us." She held my hand. "We do need you but I don't want to cause you anymore suffering."

"I already suffered, what's a little more rain?" I took Jennifer's hand. "Throw me everything your crazy world has!"

"Thank you Hermione! You probably have saved all of us!" Her hug felt like the equivalent to being pressed in a waffle iron. And saving all of demigod kind? Well geez, no pressure there. "Do you feel up to talking to everyone else?"

"As I said Jennifer, come at me." She ran to the doors and I followed. Well I kind of had to, she WAS dragging me. At least she was feeling better. Well looks like I have a new adventure to go on. Never a dull moment in a mortal witch's life.

* * *

**Shorter than normal but I decided that I'll update ****3**** times this week. Just because I love you all! I'm trying to predict how long this will take but I'm not really sure at all. Just be ready for a really long story. So, did you guys see the little Harry Potter reference? People who get it get bragging rights and a shout out! Don't forget to rate/review! Dah Saranghayo~**

**Insert random randomness here! **

**Neko sawaritai~**

**(People who get that reference can get a shout out too!)**


	11. Plans

Annabeth's POV

We were all gathered in the amphitheater. Although I'm smart, I feel incredibly restless when I'm unable to do anything, you could say that I was panicking. You could, not that I was. Jennifer had to be ok. I don't want to believe that the mortal, Hermione, was evil. I could only hope that Jennifer could wake her up.

Looking to the sky, I saw clouds drifting by, the sky a calm, clear blue. If anything was wrong, Zeus definitely wasn't showing it. Nico was talking to Hazel, Frank was arguing with Leo, Jason with Piper…

"Hey guys!" Jennifer was running to us, wait. Hermione? Was Jennifer seriously running so hard that Hermione didn't touch the ground? _Di Immortales_ "Good new-Oof!" Hermione promptly tripped on her and fell.

"Ohmygosh! Are you guys all right?" Hazel rushed to their aid.

"I'm fine!" Jennifer beamed scratching her head. "Fell harder than that before!"

"Oow." Hermione rubbed her hip. "Don't. Do. That." Huffing, she tried to stand.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She helped Hermione up. "We're okay!" She waved to where we were. "Come on Hermione!"

"Not agai-"

Poor Hermione probably felt sick with Jennifer dragging her. Jennifer had an unlimited amount of energy when she had a drive. Drives like fangirling or I don't know… running away for your life could be one.

"The quest is on everyone!"

Nico's POV (Excuse me, this is Hina talking. *fangirl squee!* Riordan better not dare kill him!)

Looking at the girl, I could tell a lot. She obviously didn't have an easy life. I could detect traces of death around her. Hazel of course couldn't see it. She was the "hospitable side" of Hades (Pluto), I was the death side. Hermione had been around so much death before, what had happened?

"I'm so sorry everyone!" She had a genuine sign of sadness in her eyes. "What happened earlier, I couldn't control myself, I-I didn't know what was going on! Please forgive me!"

"Being possessed is not something that you have to ask for forgiveness." I said bluntly. "You had no control of yourself."

"B-but… It wasn't entirely like that. In the trance, I kind of agreed with her. I _wanted to kill_ all of you. I'm sorry for thinking that way."

"Which her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which witch was controlling you then?" I sat on the bench near her. "I mean, was it Circe or Medea?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well then, enough procrastinating and let's get this over with." I grumbled and walked away.

Seriously. Why did it have to be horses? I prefer shadow travelling. At least this would get me away from ONE witch I know.

Piper's POV

"Should we get going soon then?" I asked.

"That, is a brilliant idea Piper." Jason told me with a smile.

"Ha. Ha. I was being serious!"

"We should split up then. Two teams, one for each witch." Said Annabeth. She had her laptop and was typing furiously. She had her laptop? Since when? "Will you go with us Jennifer?"

"I think I should stay here. My random seizures will be too much of a burden. Plus, I don't want to leave Morgan. She'll be furious if she finds out that I went on a quest without her. You guys can Iris message me if you need help, and I can Iris message you guys if there are any new developments." She smiled. "I will help you guys, just not physically helping."

"Okay then." Said Annabeth. "Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Hermione will go to Medea's. Percy, Hazel, Frank, and I will go to Circe's. Everyone can borrow a Pegasus from the stables, or some other equestrian related transport."

"I can ride Tempest." Said Jason.

"I would rather ride with Jason." I said. I better eat some digestion pills first though. I put that away as a little mental note.

"I could see if Arion would let me ride him." Hazel sounded hopeful. "It would be great to see him again!"

"I rather turn into a Pegasus than ride one. Plus, Arion doesn't seem to like me." Frank muttered.

"Blackjack wouldn't mind taking us and I'm sure if we need water transport, Rainbow could help us." Said Percy.

"I think I could whip up some sort of horse in the shop." Leo was messing around with some metal trinkets in his hand. "No offense, but I don't really want to get on a horse."

"So that's everyone. I'm sure Nico will ride a Pegasus." She shut her laptop and stood up. "Everyone get ready, we leave tomorrow!"

* * *

**So sorry about not uploading two more times last week everyone! I kind of had an accident and I couldn't type for a while… So I'm back now! Sorry about the short chapter, the chapters (Yes chapters, I uploaded the next one today too.) were kinda short notice. So points to BlissfulNina for getting the Hetalia reference from episode 12 of season 5. And points for Ivy000 who tried! The reference now that I think about it wasn't really a reference but a little connection. Hermione woke up when she called Jennifer a "Filthy being". This is connected to Hermione being called mudblood. So can you guys figure out who the witch Nico was talking about? Put it in the comments is you think you know! Please R and R! Dah Saranghayo~ (ß I love you all in Korean.)**


	12. This is a pen

Morgan's POV

"My head hurts." I muttered. "Where am I anyway?"

"Yayz! You're awake! Thank the Go- wait. Thank our special immune system."

"Really Jennifer? Our _immune system_?"

"Well I certainly don't anything to be thankful for from the Gods. God_desses_? Sure! I have a lot to thank them for, but Gods? Nope!" The popped the "P" and crossed her arms.

"Is Hermione okay?"

"Hermione's great! In fact, while you were out, I had an announcement."

"What?"

"I can tell the future and write quests!"

"Oh. My. Gods!"

"I wrote a quest earlier and now Percy and everybody else are going tomorrow!"

"Are you going?"

"Apples no! I need to stay here with my BFF and defend camp!"

"Good job Erza-chan. "

"That's me! The Asian version of my favorite scarlet mage!"

"Anyway… can I get up? You kinda sitting on my legs and you're really heavy…"

"Oops!" She hopped off of me and I could feel blood moving through my legs again. "Do you want to help getting everything ready for the quest with me? There's a lot to do!"

"Got nothing else to do!"

Jennifer laughed and dragged me along. Not that she needed to drag me but she has an iron grip and kinda doesn't let go. I guess life at camp will be a bit quieter now that they're leaving.

We packed a bunch of things for their quest. We got money, Drachmas, soda, cookies, bandages, ambrosia, and doughnuts and sugar cubes for Blackjack.

"Hi Blackjack! Are you excited for tomorrow?"

_Excited doesn't cover it Boss's sister!_

"I told you that I want you to call me Morgan." I sighed.

_Sorry Boss's sister!_

"Never mind…" I took the sugar cubes out of my pocket and offered them to him. "This is a present from me. To say good luck." He eagerly ate them from my hand. I patted his mane. "Goodnight Blackjack."

_Night Boss's sister!_

Hermione's POV

I bit my nails anxiously. It's not something that I would usually do but I was really nervous. I was going on a quest with a bunch of godly super humans and there would/could be things that could potentially kill me. No pressure.

"Hey Hermione! All ready?" Leo called out to me.

"Just about!" Last night was pretty busy. I was given so many things. American dollars, some extra clothes from Piper, and some spare wands from the Hecate cabin.

Apparently, my inability to use magic without a wand shocked everyone. The kids here seemed to be able to use magic without a wand. I borrowed some wands at the Hecate cabin and tried them out. Of course the wands from the Hecate kids weren't the same as my wand but it would do for now.

"What's that for?" I pointed to a pen Percy was holding.

"It's my sword."

"No way. It's a pen!"

"No, **this,**" He took out another pen. "Is a pen. **This**," He said pointing at the other pen, "is my sword Riptide."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

He shrugged. "Stand back then."

I stood back away from Percy. He uncapped the pen and I couldn't believe it. I blade of shiny bronze shot out and the pen wasn't a pen anymore. I was a real deal sword. "Now I believe you. How does it do that anyway?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. It was a seashell comb before it was a pen. But the pen is much more convenient to carry around with me. I mean, it would look kinds silly if I took a comb with me everywhere."

"It seems kind of easy to lose though…"

"It also comes back to me whenever I lose/drop it. I also had a watch that could turn into a shield. Thalia has a bracelet that turns into a really good imitation of Aegis."

"Who's Thalia?" I asked. "Is she another demigod?"

"N- well, yeah, she is, but she isn't a camper here."

"Why's that?"  
"She's the lieutenant of The Hunters of Atremis. You know, her handmaidens. Only they go around killing monsters. She's also Jason's sister."

"I guess she looks a lot like Jason then."

"Not really. She kinda punk. She has spiky black hair and everything. The only similarity between the two is their electric blue eyes."

"It's almost time to go Percy!" Annabeth called from the Big House.

"Coming!" He yelled back. Percy took his bag and ran to Annabeth. "Good luck Hermione!"

"Same to you!"

"We need to go too Hermione!" Leo yelled.

"Coming!" I ran to the Hephaestus cabin where my group was. I was going on a journey that I would never forget. Nor could I have imagined what had happened next.

_"Where is everybody? Help me!"_

_"No one will come to your aid here mortal. You can scream all you want but they'll never come."_

* * *

**Another cliffie! I know these chapters are really short and I apologize for that. Chapters will be longer. I just kinda wrote these on short notice. There is another reference in this chapter so put in the comments if you got it! Another chapter will be up later this week. I swear on the river Styx! Don't forget to R and R! Dah Saranghayo~**


	13. Into the sewers and never back out again

**Hi everyone! I am so freaking sorry. I had a bigger hiatus than I expected. I just had a serious case of writing block and I was really upset about Hetalia season 5 ending. I want to apologize about that. I have been busy too, doing other projects. To make up missing all of the other chapters, I'll post four other chapters sometime this week. Maybe all at once or one every day. I'm not sure. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please don't hate me. ^^**

* * *

Hermione's POV

You'd think that after riding a Thestral, a Pegasus would be pretty easily handled. Not.

"You okay Hermione?" Jason yelled to me from his horse? He said that Tempest was a storm spirit and really hard to handle.

"I could be better!" I yelled back. The pegasus I was on, Porkpie, didn't seem to want to slow down. "Are pegasi usually this… hyper?"

Porkpie whinnied indignantly.

"Ugh, this would be a lot easier if I could understand you. Actually," I took out the wand I borrowed. "I wonder." I took out a notebook that Annabeth gave me. "Could you fly a bit steadier Porkpie? I need to do something." He must have understood because Porkpie stopped having random spasms.

I took a pen and started writing furiously. "Got it!"

Leo flew next to me. "Got what?"

I casted a spell, pointing the wand to myself, and then,

_ This is strange._

"It worked!" I yelled in glee.

"What?" Leo seemed really confused.

"I can understand Porkpie now!" I put everything away in my pack.

_Good for you Hermione! Got any doughnuts? Sugar? Anything?_

"So you can understand him now. Good!" Piper smiled at me. "You're smart like Annabeth!"

"So who are your parents?" I asked.

"Jason is the son of Jupiter." Piper told me. "He's from the Roman camp in California. Nico is the son of Hades."

"Beauty queen here is a daughter of the love Goddess Aphrodite." Leo fiddled around with something in his hands. Did that kid ever stop?

"Leo! Stop calling me that!" Piper yelled at him.

"My dad is Hephaestus! As if the genius Leo couldn't get any better!"

"Oh shut up repair boy."

"As if beauty queen!"

"Leo!"

"Guys!" Jason yelled.

"What?"

"We're here. Hermione," We broke out of the clouds and I saw the skyline. "Welcome to downtown Chicago."

Leo's POV

"So all that's left is to find Medea." I jumped off Copper, onto the grass. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"Hazel could probably navigate the sewers easily." Nico leaned against the tree, looking like the emo kid he is. "I'm not as familiar with tunnels; in fact, I want to stay away from them as much as possible." His eyes looked really sad, I mean, really.

"Not to mention that going into the Earth isn't the best idea." Jason said.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." I said.

"I need to go to the bathroom, ne back in a sec."

"Alright Piper."

"Um… was there anything specific at Medea's that I should know about?" Hermione asked.

"For starters, Medea has the same power as me. She has charmspeak. This allows her to manipulate other people." Piper said this quietly. "She has potions that can cure any ailment, items like fireproof sunscreen, creatures, and stolen things from other demigods like clothes and weapons."

"The charmspeak will be a definite problem." Said Jason.

"No dip Sherlock!" I laughed.

Piper ran back. "Leo!" Piper scolded me. "As if you weren't completely under her control either!"

"Controlled…." Hermione mumbled. "So, is it possible that Medea was controlling me?"

"Not sure." I shrugged and fiddled around with a couple pieces of steel. "Medea made it pretty clear that she wasn't going to listen and obey Gaea. She wanted to be alive and well, _away_ from the war.

"I think I can at least solve the charmspeak problem. Does Medea have a wand?" Hermione asked and she stared at the wand from the Hecate cabin.

Jason shook his head. "She doesn't. Actually… I can't really remember any specific details."

"Charmspeak can do that." Piper said matter-of-factly.

"I think I can silence her voice. Charmspeak is a sound oriented ability correct?"

"No, we hear with our eyes." I said.

"Leo!" Piper rolled her eyes. "Hermione, don't listen to a word this crazy repair boy says."

"Ouch. That hurt beauty queen." I pretended to stab my heart and pretended to faint. "I-I think I-m dying."

"Ha. Ha." Piper started clapping. "Anyone have a rose for repair boy?"

"Geez Piper. You have a lot of spunk today don't you?"

"What?" She looked at me. "This is how I am."

Nico's POV

We wandered the streets of Downtown Chicago for a while. Big cities, lots of people, not enough space. It's so crowded and stuffy here… it's like the underworld… almost. All the people, smoke and everything, it feels just like home. Home. That's a good one. I thought bitterly. Home is where the heart is? Sure. And Persephone loves me to pieces. Or petals.

"Should we start heading underground?" I stood with my back to the others. "We should go before anything annoying picks up our scent."

"Scent? What?"

"Monsters can smell us Hermione. It's easier to find us the more powerful we are. The chances are higher since Jason and I are sons of the Big Three."

"Oh."

We all climbed down into the sewers. I wasn't very comfortable underground. Not only was it Gaea's domain, but the twisting tunnels reminded me of the Labyrinth. As if I wasn't uncomfortable enough already, I got a sickening sense that something bad was going to happen. As a demigod, you kind of have to listen to your senses. They might save your life.

"I have a spell that might help us with the charmspeak."

"What is it Hermione?" We stopped and faced her.

"It's a spell for silencing people and other creatures. I'm sure it'll work on Medea."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Then I have a spell to keep sound from reaching our ears."

"Well looks like Hermione is all prepared." Leo leaned against the sewer walls. "If Hermione can do those spells,"

"I can do them just fine."

"Yeah whatever. Then we should just go and stop worrying."

"Let's go then. I have a feeling that Medea's is just up ahead."

Hermione's POV

"Hey Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second?" Piper tapped me in the shoulder. "Hey guys! Go up ahead. I just need to talk to Hermione for a bit."

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Just hurry back Beauty Queen."

"Oh shut up Leo."

Piper took my hand. "Let's go Hermione."

"Oh- okay."

She waited until the boys were out of sight. "So Hermione,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think people would be sad if you died?"

"What?!"

"You won't escape from my clutches child. There's no escape."

I screamed.


End file.
